Poisoned Lips
by duckichan87
Summary: Kaila and Shino had always been best friends. But one small kiss will change how they view each other.


Okay, so I haven't been around as of late. College got the best of me. But surprise! surprise! This little one shot of Shino just came up one day by magic. So here it is and I hope all of you Shino lovers like it. It's short, just to warn you. Ducki

Prologue*

It all started with her lips...her poisoned lips. I never thought twice about advancing our friendship into something else. She belonged to Kiba, so we have always just been friends. But after that night....the night of Ino's birthday party....I found myself thinking about her soft lips. Thinking of how it would feel to hold her close all night long. Of course we've had conversations before then, like I said, we have been friends since forever. But now, whenever she comes to train with us I hide myself deeper within the barriers of my jacket and ignore her attempts to converse. I would just pretend that I didn't hear her and walk away just as Kiba would smack her on her behind and kiss her forehead. She would roll her eyes at his perverted actions but kiss him anyway with a small smile on her face.

*3rd POV*

"Kiba, stop being a perv." Kaila said before taking another bite of the sweet dumplings sitting in front of her. Kiba grinned and slid his hand just a little bit further up her theigh. With no more than a small sigh, Kaila reached up behind him, grabbed the back of his collar and swiftly pulled back. Kiba fell from his stool onto the floor with a loud yelp. Kaila sighed once again and slipped another dumpling into her mouth. "Come on babe!" Kiba exclaimed as he scrambled back up to his seat. She ignored him and turned to her left to converse with shino. "So how was the mission Shino-kun?" she asked him pretending not to notice Kiba's pathetic pouting. Shino simply shrugged, but she knew all too well what that meant. They had been friends after all. "That boring huh?" she commented before turning back to her boyfriend. "I was there too! Why don't you ask me how the mission was?!" he exclaimed as Kaila gave him a stern look. He pouted once again, making Kaila smile a bit. She took a hold of his chin and gave him a quick kiss. "Stop pouting." she said simply before turning back to her dumplings.

Kiba grinned at her, glad that he got the kiss that he'd been wanting all day. Just then, an exasperated Ino ran into the shop. "Kaila!" she yelled grinning like no other. "So there's a party today with yours truely as the hostess. And your on the list." she told Kaila. Kaila just rolled her eyes, "Who's not on the list?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. "What??!! I'm not on the list??" Kiba exclaimed to Ino. Ino grinned and put her hands on her hips, signaling that she was basically up to no good. "All three of you can come if Kaila comes." she stated causing Kaila to spin around and glare at her. Kaila knew that Kiba would do nothing but hound her all day about going now. "It starts at 8 tonight." Ino stated before heading out of the shop to invite other people. And of course the hounding started.

*Kaila's POV*

"Babe, come on! It's a party!" Kiba said to me, all excited. But I knew what would really happen with this party. He would go off and talk with everyone (him being the more social one) and leave me to myself and my minimal socializing. I turned back to my food in an attempt to ignore Kiba. But he was a persistant one. I sighed knowing the only way that I could survive a night at Ino's party would be if Shino would come along.....and that was a long shot. "I'll go if Shino goes." I said not too surprised at his sharp glare at me (or what I think was a glare, it's hard to tell behind the glasses). I simply smiled and let him endure some of the hounding from Kiba.

Finally after dinner and a walk through the park, Shino broke down. "Fine." he murmered. Kiba hollered and punched the air in triumph. He turned to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll pick you up at 7:30." he told me before running off to get ready. I sighed once again before facing an semi-angry Shino. I chuckled at him. "You know I wouldn't be able to survive without your conversation." I told him as we continued our walk through the park. "You didn't have to turn Kiba on me." he said. I smiled once again and shrugged. We continued to walk toward our homes.....we didn't live too far from each other. " I'll see you at the party then." I chuckled out before walking up to my door.

*3rd POV*

After a few dances with Kiba, Kaila ended up in a corner conversing with Shino just as she had predicted. "Do you really think that that bug will be able to find Sasuke?" she asked. "I'm not quite sure, but Hinata wants to give it a try." Shino responded, neither paying attention to what was going on around them. "Why? The idiot went on his own accord. I sure as hell don't really want him back here." Kaila said rolling her eyes. She gulped down the rest of her soda as Shino simply shrugged. She chuckled, "See. You could care less as well." she exclaimed referring to his simple shrug. But before he could give a retort, the lights began to flash.

"Alright guys! This is getting boring! Lets play Spin the Bottle!!" Ino yelled out to everyone after playing with the lights to get everyone's attention. Kaila and Shino glanced at Ino and just went on with their conversation. "Hinata was very passionate about it because of you know who." he whispered to Kaila, just in time to see her try to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, that girl has it bad." she said through her giggles. But this conversation was cut short when an angered Ino approached them. "When I say lets play, that means everyone!" she yelled at the two. Kaila raised an eyebrow and scowled. But she did not get a chance to respond before Kiba came up to the three. "It's just a game babe." he said thoroughly surprising Kaila.

Kiba was usually a moderately jealous guy. Kaila had no idea what had gotten into him but she was pulled over before she could ask him. She looked back to find that Shino was also being dragged over to the circle that had formed in the middle of the living room floor. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Ino asked. "Oh! I will!!" Lee cried out raising his hand high in the air. Ino sighed and gave him permission to proceed with the game. Lee gripped the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it hard and fast. He sat in anticipation, quietly whispering Sakura's name as the bottle spun....eventually landing on TenTen.

And this continued for a while with Neji kissing Sakura and Hinata kissing Naruto.....until it was finally Kaila's turn. She sighed for the thousandth time through the game and reached for the bottle. She gave it a half-hearted spin and watched it until it finally stopped and was rather surprised to find that it stopped at Shino. Her eyes widened in surprise and turned to look at how Kiba found the situation. He just shrugged. "Go ahead Kaila." Sakura said through her giggles.

*Kaila's POV*

I shrugged and started to crawl across the circle to Shino. I was rather surpirsed that Kiba let me play this game to begin with. When I finally got in front of Shino I could tell that he was just as surprised as I was. I gave him a half-hearted smile of comfort. I mean, kissing a good friend is better than kissing a jerk like Neji. So I reached for the top of his jacket that he kept high to hide his face and pulled it down a bit. I leaned in once I caught a glimpe of his lips and gave him a seemingly innocent kiss. But what ended up happening was more than what I would have ever expected.

My heart jumped once I put my lips to his. I felt a spark run throughout my entire body in the 2 seconds that our lips connected. I pulled back with a short gasp and attempted to look behind those dark glasses of his, but could see nothing. I gave him another comforting smile and went back to my place in the cirlce, but my mind stayed on that kiss for the rest of the night. "Alright, how about snacks!" Ino yelled out once everyone got a turn for the game. "Thank God." I whispered to myself keeping an eye on Shino. "I'll go and get us something." Kiba said to me before disappearing into the kitchen. I nodded and went over to Shino to start our conversation again even though my mind would be somewhere else. "Yo." I started when I approached him, but he silently turned away. "I'm heading home." he said almost inaudibly and walked right out the door without another word to me.

I stood there in shock. I subconsciously put my fingers to my lips and watched him walk out the door. Did he feel the same spark that I did? I found myself silently hoping that he did. I have never had a kiss like that.....a seemingly innocent kiss. That boy, he has some seriously poisoned lips. I thought to myself, unable to take my eyes from that door.

*3rd POV*

It had been 2 weeks since that night and Kaila haven't had one conversation with Shino. "He hates me now." Kaila said to herself as she walked through the training fields. "I would have just refused if I knew that it would turn out this way." she continued to walk through the trees and stopped at a small pond. She sighed and put her fingers lightly against her lips, something that she could not stop doing since the kiss. Since that night Kaila knew that she and Kiba were growing apart. She couldn't hold conversations with him anymore because she was thinking too much about his best friend. Kaila put her hands to her head in aggravation. "This shouldn't be happening." she growled to herself. "Kaila."

Kaila turned to the person that had spoken her name and sighed. "Hey Kiba." she responded trying to give a small smile. But she saw that Kiba had a serious expression on his face. "We have to talk." he said to her, but she already knew what was coming and he knew she did. They both just sighed in a mutual understanding that they were broken up. "Why don't you just talk to him?" he asked thoroughly surprising Kaila. "I'm not that oblivious. And to be honest, I was starting to like Ino." he said to her. Kaila just chuckled and look back out onto the pond. "He hates me." she responded, not at all phased by his confession of liking Ino. Kiba simply sighed in frustration. He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist and began to pull her off somewhere.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked only to receive silence. She was beginning to get angry until they stepped into a clearing with noone other than Shino standing in the middle of it. Kiba pulled her in front of Shino and left with a simple "Talk dammit."

Shino stood there with his hands in his pockets while Kaila simply stared at the ground until she decided to end the silence. "We broke up a little while ago. It was a mutual understanding. Has he already talked with you?" she asked finally looking at Shino. And he said nothing. "He was actually starting to like Ino." she chuckled out. "Ino of all people." she said now laughing out loud. But she saw that it did not phase Shino. And they were once again surrounded by silence with Kaila looking at Shino silently pleading him to speak with her. But he just turned away and began to walk away.

"Please stop ignoring me! It's killing me!" Kaila yelled out to him. He stopped. "Yes, I did kiss you. I'm sorry if that offended you but I can't really say that I regret it. I liked that kiss. Hell! I loved the kiss....and I want to be with you." she said to him noticing that he had yet to face her. And she stood there waiting for him to respond to her confession. "It's wrong. You belong to Kiba." he said almost inaudibly. Kaila shook her head, glad that he actually spoke to her. "Not anymore." she said running in front of him so that he could look at her. "Tell me that you didn't feel it in the kiss. Honestly tell me that you didn't like the kiss." she demanded. And still, he remained silent, so Kaila took it upon herself to it prove to him. She stepped closer to him and reached for his glasses and slowly took them off to see that he was indeed looking straight into her eyes. They never broke eye contact as she stepped up closer and zipped down the top of his jacket.

And they slowly kissed again. It took 5 seconds of another amazing kiss, to Kaila at least, before she pulled back. Shino was still just looking her in the eye. She let her hands drop from the grip of his jacket to her sides. And they stood in silence again. That is until Shino finally realized what he wanted. He gently held the sides of her face and brought her lips back to his own. He then wrapped his arms around her waist while she reached her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. And when they finally separated, they smiled. "So you don't hate me?" she asked. Shino gave her a simple peck on the tip of her nose and pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms tight around her and whispered in her ear, "I want to be with you too."

So did you like? I sure do hope so. ^_^ Ducki


End file.
